


Whore (di slashpervert 4/5)

by lilyj



Series: Dirty (di slashpervert) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Gangbang, Harry ha il chiodo fisso delle misure extra large, M/M, Multi, Partner Multipli, Pozione Polisucco, Rimming, Tatuaggi, incesto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry riesce di realizzare la sua fantasia più zozza di sempre. Vuole una gang bang e i gemelli si assicurano che l'ottenga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore (di slashpervert 4/5)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81506) by slashpervert. 
  * Inspired by [Whore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115237) by [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert). 



> Titolo: **Whore** (Puttana)
> 
> Serie: **Dirty**
> 
> Autrice: slashpervert
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) e [Naky](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=6060)
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Fred/George, Harry/Viktor, Harry/Oliver, Harry/Charlie
> 
> Sommario: Harry riesce di realizzare la sua fantasia più zozza di sempre. Vuole una gang bang e i gemelli si assicurano che l'ottenga.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/224848.html). Il LiveJournal con la Master List di tutte le fan fiction dell'autrice è [Slash Perv](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Avvertimenti** **:** linguaggio, sesso esplicito anale e orale, D/s, Rimming, Felching, incesto, Gang Bang (ovvero una sola persona che si fa scopare da più persone, uno dopo l'altro -tipo catena di montaggio, LOL-).
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** One-shot. Dopoguerra. Quarto capitolo della Dirty Series, seguito di Fulfilled. PWP, perciò può essere letto da solo. Il tatuaggio in questa storia è stato ispirato da [questa](http://i.imgur.com/HYn3EcP.jpg) foto. (Attenzione: è la foto di un uccello. Non apritela al lavoro.)
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** le orribili brutture che vi troverete sotto gli occhi con le battute di Oliver e Viktor non sono né sviste né errori, ma tentativi, forse maldestri, di trasportare in italiano i forti accenti dei due (e diciamocelo: quello bulgaro di Viktor è proprio una mazzata in mezzo agli occhi). Inoltre, Naky mi ha fatto notare che "Nella traduzione italiana, il Chinese Fireball diventa Petardo Cinese… il drago che affronta Krum nella prova… è chiamato anche Leodrago per il colore rossastro e le uova cremisi… sì ho letto anche Animali Fantastici :p". Ovviamente ho fatto di testa mia, anche perché se fossi un Chinese Fireball, mi girerebbero parecchio i coglioni se mi dessero del misero 'petardo'… insomma, è da sfigati! Quindi vi beccate la mia traduzione originale, tiè. E questa è la penultima storia della serie, quindi siamo quasi al traguardo.

**Whore**

Diversi mesi trascorsi come la "troia affamata di cazzo" di Fred e George avevano dato a Harry l'occasione di esplorare un numero sempre maggiore di fantasie, di testare i suoi limiti. Però si era ancora imbarazzato quando aveva ammesso quella più recente. Era la fantasia più sporca di sempre.

Fred e George si erano scambiati dei sorrisetti saputi e avevano risposto all'unisono, "Si può fare, decisamente." Harry era stato troppo nervoso per decidere se stavano scherzando o promettendo.

Quando Harry arrivò quel sabato sera, tirato a lucido dentro e fuori, e dopo aver seguito alla lettera tutte le regole che gli erano state date, si stupì di trovare solo Fred ad aspettarlo. "George arriverà tra poco," gli disse. "Nel frattempo spogliati per noi e aspetta in ginocchio."

Harry lo fece con entusiasmo, in attesa di qualcosa, ma ancora incerto di quale sarebbe stato il passo successivo nella sua corruzione. Udì delle risate e fu sorpreso quando George spuntò dalle scale con un braccio attorno alla vita di un bel biondino.

"Lui è Danny," lo presentò George.

Gli occhi del biondo caddero su Fred e Harry, poi si girò verso George. "Due in più vuol dire tariffa tripla," disse.

"Nei hai mai avuti tre o più in una volta?" lo sfidò George, e Danny gli assicurò di essere ben più che in grado ed entusiasta di prenderli tutti e tre.

Harry non era convinto di quell'ultimo sviluppo. Non avevano discusso di coinvolgere un prostituto. Danny era abbastanza carino e forse sembrava di poco più giovane di Harry, con un fisico simile, asciutto. I suoi capelli erano di color biondo sabbia e gli occhi marrone chiaro. I lobi della troia sfoggiavano dei piercing e, come Harry avrebbe scoperto a breve, li avevano anche i capezzoli.

George e Fred passarono diversi minuti a baciare, palpeggiare e spogliare Danny mentre Harry veniva lasciato in ginocchio sul pavimento, a sentirsi quasi dimenticato. Anche se Harry apprezzava guardare, aveva sperato in più attenzioni. Fred sollevò un sopracciglio verso Harry "Che ne pensi, Harry? Ti piacerebbe essere una troia per stanotte e prendere un sacco di cazzi?"

L'uccello di Harry guizzò a quelle parole. Parole che echeggiavano la sua fantasia. "Uhm, sì, signore," ammise arrossendo. I gemelli risero e Danny ghignò.

George e Fred fecero sdraiare Danny sul letto, baciandolo ancora, e poi presero una fiala di vetro dal comodino lì accanto. "È solo una cosuccia per rendere la notte più interessante," disse George, offrendolo alla puttana. Danny gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa, ma quando George gli offrì più soldi, mandò giù la pozione. Fred afferrò la fiala al volo quando Danny la lasciò cadere, gli occhi che gli si chiudevano e il corpo che si accasciava sul letto, addormentato.

"Vieni qui, Harry," disse George, e Harry rispose alla chiamata, gattonando sul letto. Era sorpreso. Ovviamente gli avevano dato una pozione sonnifera.

Fred rotolò via dal letto e lasciò la stanza, mentre George prese una mano di Harry e la passò su e giù lungo il corpo incosciente di Danny. "Un corpo niente male. Molto simile al tuo," disse, sorridendogli. Confuso, Harry si limitò ad annuire, le dita che giocherellavano con i piercing ai capezzoli del ragazzo.

Di ritorno con un'altra fiala in mano, questa volta che ribolliva, Fred allungò una mano, strappò un capello dalla testa di Danny e lo fece cadere nella pozione. La porse a Harry. "Bevi."

Harry sbarrò gli occhi quando si rese conto di quale fosse il piano. Quella notte avrebbe preso le sembianze della puttana, e probabilmente anche il ruolo. Si preparò al gusto orribile e buttò giù la pozione polisucco. "È una versione modificata," disse George con un sorriso orgoglioso.

"Pensiamo che durerà all'incirca sei ore, ora più ora meno," concluse Fred mentre Harry ricadeva sul letto, percependo i cambiamenti in tutto il corpo. Quando guardò giù, i suoi peli pubici non erano più neri. Al loro posto c'erano dei riccioli biondi.

George rimosse gli anelli dai capezzoli di Danny e allungò una mano verso Harry. Gli strattonò i capezzoli e Harry trasalì, sorprendendosi quando George spinse i cerchi attraverso i buchi che si erano formati durante il cambio di forma. Harry si agitò: il suo cazzo era diventato duro molto prima che i piercing venissero messi al loro posto e che avesse un collare intorno al collo.

"Una puttana così carina," disse George, facendo scorrere le dita fra i nuovi capelli biondi di Harry. "Hai ancora voglia di quella gang bang, troia?"

Harry gemette, preoccupato che avrebbe potuto venire solo all'idea. Fred ghignò e sfoderò un largo anello d'argento, posizionandolo attorno all'uccello e alle palle di Harry, per poi sussurrare un incantesimo che lo fece rimpicciolire fino a stringere per bene la base. "Niente orgasmo finché non avrai servito tutti i partecipanti alla festa," lo avvertì.

"Festa?" domandò Harry con entusiasmo, mentre Fred e George lo tiravano in piedi e gli avvolgevano un mantello attorno alle spalle.

"Sì, stasera sarai L'Intrattenimento per la gang bang di Oliver Wood," spiegò George, ed entrambi ghignarono all'espressione di famelica anticipazione sulla faccia di Harry. Tempo prima aveva detto loro di aver avuto una cotta per il suo ex capitano di quidditch. Specialmente dato che l'uccello di Wood era rinomato tanto quanto le sue capacità atletiche. Harry divenne di colpo curioso su chi altro sarebbe stato presente.

"Solo un paio di amici con gli uccelli più grossi," gli assicurò George e rise deliziato alle guance arrossate di Harry. "Sei una tale troia affamata di cazzo," lo prese in giro mentre attaccava il guinzaglio al suo collare, facendolo rabbrividire.

Detto quello, i due lo presero per i gomiti e lo condussero al camino, gettando la polvere nel focolare e dando ad alta voce l'indirizzo di Wood prima di entrare nelle fiamme.

∞◊∞◊∞

Uscirono dal camino e si ritrovarono nel salotto di casa Wood, la festa già cominciata prima ancora del loro arrivo. Harry si fece subito cadere in ginocchio come da istruzioni, mentre Fred e George salutavano il padrone di casa.

"Bel giocattolino ci avete portato stasera. Sicuri che ce la farà a prenderci tutti?" li sfidò Oliver.

Harry non poté evitare di alzare lo sguardo per lanciare un'occhiata e vedere chi erano 'tutti'. Oltre a Oliver c'erano solo altri due uomini nella stanza. L'uccello di Harry gocciolò dall'eccitazione quando li vide. Da un lato, con in mano un bicchiere di un qualche liquore scuro, c'era Viktor Krum. E all'altra estremità della stanza, accomodato su un'ampia poltrona, c'era Charlie Weasley. Tutti quanti indossavano delle vestaglie, palesemente nudi sotto il tessuto serico.

George e Fred annuirono, indicando Harry. "Oh, è proprio una troietta in calore," disse Fred, e George tirò uno degli anelli a un capezzolo, strappando a Harry un ansito e al suo cazzo un fremito.

Oliver lo osservò, poi allungò una mano per strattonare l'altro anello. "Sei pronto a farti scopare da tutti noi, troia?" chiese, la voce più profonda di quanto Harry ricordasse.

Gli strattoni ai capezzoli sembravano andare direttamente all'uccello di Harry, che gemette. "Per favore, signore," implorò.

Tutti gli uomini nella stanza risero in apprezzamento. "Perché non ci fate vedere qualcosa, prima?" suggerì Oliver ai gemelli, che ghignarono annuendo.

George diede uno strattone al guinzaglio di Harry, che gattonò fino a un materasso sottile posto sul pavimento, al centro della stanza. Oliver e Viktor si accomodarono sul divano, mentre Charlie annuiva in saluto ai fratelli. 

Mentre aspettava a quattro zampe, circondato da cinque degli uomini più sexy che avesse mai incontrato, Harry era equamente diviso fra nervosismo ed eccitazione. L'avrebbero davvero scopato tutti, quella notte? Poteva davvero prenderli tutti? Di sicuro era impaziente e desideroso di provarci.

Fred gli si mise davanti e George dietro. Obbediente, Harry aprì la bocca per l'uccello di Fred, poi sentì le mani di George spalancargli il culo, e dita lubrificate farsi strada dentro di lui. Gemette, succhiando con maggior forza, mentre George pompava prima due, poi tre dita, dentro e fuori dal suo buco. George non perse molto tempo, dato che Harry si puliva e preparava sempre prima di incontrare i gemelli. Spinse il suo cazzo dentro Harry, e i gemelli stabilirono il loro ritmo, scopandolo da entrambi i capi, mentre gli altri guardavano e facevano commenti incoraggianti.

"See, date alla troia i vostri uccelli," li spronò Oliver, e Viktor grugnì un assenso. Fred e George continuarono i loro soliti discorsi su quanto Harry fosse un "succhiacazzi affamato" e una "sporca troia". George gli venne dentro e poi fece a cambio di posto con il gemello, facendo leccare a Harry il suo uccello appiccicoso per pulirlo, mentre Fred lo fotteva.

"Chi è il prossimo?" chiese Fred, dopo aver riempito anche lui il culo di Harry.

"Perché non cominci tu, Viktor?" suggerì George con un ghigno.

"Sicuri che può prenderlo?" li sfidò Viktor. Harry alzò lo sguardo e sbarrò gli occhi. Viktor aveva aperto la vestaglia e si stava carezzando il cazzo. Harry era stato scopato da entrambi i gemelli allo stesso tempo, una volta, ma quello sembrava persino più largo dei due loro uccelli messi insieme.

Oliver colse la sua occhiata e rise. "Già, è spesso quanto la mazza di un battitore," spiegò.

Fred spinse un paio di dita nel buco gocciolante di Harry, sfregando sulla sua prostata quanto bastava per farlo mugolare. "Vieni a giocare con il nostro giocattolino, Viktor. Credo scoprirai che è davvero una troia affamata di cazzo."

Viktor si posizionò di fronte a Harry, fece scivolare via la sua vestaglia, e il suo cazzo spesso ondeggiò davanti alla faccia di Harry. "Bacialo, troia," ordinò il bulgaro.

Harry rabbrividì deliziato, e si sporse in avanti per posare le labbra sull'enorme cappella. Poi aprì la bocca, tentando di avvolgercela intorno. Viktor gemette, tenendo fermo il suo cazzo mentre Harry lo ricopriva di saliva, leccando e succhiando lungo l'asta. L'uomo tremò, poi si allontanò dalla bocca di Harry. Le dita di Fred scivolarono fuori dal buco di Harry, e fece spazio a Viktor perché prendesse il suo posto fra le gambe di Harry.

"Lo allargherà per bene," disse Oliver, a metà fra il deliziato e l'inorridito.

Harry rabbrividì, accasciandosi sui gomiti mentre spingeva il culo verso l'alto, poi rimase in attesa. Fred e George si erano posizionati ai suoi lati, e sentì le loro mani sulle chiappe, che vennero spalancante per l'uccello di Viktor mentre questi iniziava a sfregarglielo contro. Viktor gemette di nuovo e Harry gli fece eco, tremando quando sentì la punta enorme contro il suo buco, che ancora palpitava per la scopata dei gemelli.

"Daglielo: la nostra sporca troia lo vuole," insisté George, una mano che accarezzava la schiena di Harry.

E Viktor lo fece. Si spinse dentro, la carne gonfia del suo uccello allargò il buco di Harry più di qualunque altra cosa avesse tentato prima. Bruciava, e Harry inspirò boccate d'aria annaspando, gli occhi chiusi mentre si spingeva indietro, cercando di aprirsi e lasciarlo entrare. Ci fu un momento in cui pensò di non essere in grado di prenderlo, quando il suo cuore gli martellò nel petto e le dita si aggrapparono al materassino con tanta forza da far male. Poi, con quello che credeva avrebbe dovuto essere un 'pop' udibile, la punta fu dentro, il dolore che scemava dato che la parte più ampia era ormai oltre lo stretto anello di muscoli. Sia Harry e Viktor gemettero ancora, e gli uomini che stavano a guardare sembrarono far loro eco.

"Cazzo, sì!" li incoraggiò Oliver. "Guarda che roba."

La faccia di Harry era sepolta fra i suoi avambracci, mentre il suo corpo rabbrividiva attorno a quella circonferenza. Dopo un momento sentì Fred e George lasciargli andare i glutei, e le mani forti di Viktor afferrargli i fianchi. Poi Viktor iniziò a spingere e la testa di Harry scattò su e il fiato lo abbandonò in un lungo "oohhhh!" Sentì le palle di Viktor schiaffeggiare le sue, provocando a entrambi un altro brivido.

"Dagli quel grosso cazzo," e "sbattiglielo dentro," lo incoraggiarono i gemelli. Uno di loro, forse George, si spostò davanti alla testa di Harry, una mano che gli carezzava i capelli mentre l'altra gli afferrava una spalla per stabilizzarlo. Fred gli stava accarezzando la schiena in modo incoraggiante. E poi cominciò la scopata vera e propria, Viktor che grugniva e ringhiava mentre iniziava a sbattersi il culo di Harry. Era come se ogni spinta gli martellasse la prostata, e Harry ogni volta guaiva e urlava, con l'uccello che rimbalzava, duro e pieno e impossibilitato a venire per via dell'anello.

Poteva sentire il sudore di Viktor che gli gocciolava sulla schiena, e le poche parole che urlava o erano biascicate, o in bulgaro, perché Harry non le capiva. Ma suonavano decisamente come ruggiti di avvertimento di un intenso orgasmo imminente. E poi quel grosso uccello si contrasse dentro Harry, e Viktor aggiunse altra sborra al viscidume che già si trovava nel culo di Harry. Per un minuto, l'unico suono fu un coro di respiri affannati, mentre Viktor era accasciato sulla sua schiena, le sue mani grandi ancora ancorate ai sui fianchi.

"Bel lavoro," disse Oliver, e Harry quasi si mise a ridere, perché in quel momento sembrò di nuovo un capitano di quidditch.

Viktor sbuffò divertito, tirandosi indietro e sfilando il suo uccello ancora mezzo duro dal corpo di Harry con un suono bagnato. Harry percepì il fiotto di sperma cominciare a colare fuori dal suo buco. "La troia pvò cavalcare la scopa?" domandò, ancora con il fiato corto.

Dai pettegolezzi che aveva sentito, Harry aveva un'idea di quale fosse la battuta. Sollevò la testa, i capelli biondi, fradici di sudore, appiccicati alle guance e guardò in direzione di Oliver.

Oliver era ancora sul divano, le gambe spalancate e la vestaglia aperta. Quello che Harry vide fu che le storie non erano affatto esagerate. Il cazzo di Oliver doveva essere lungo almeno venticinque centimetri. L'uomo fece un sorriso tutto denti a Harry. "Ce la fai a pigliare Il Bastone?" scherzò.

Gli altri risero. "È talmente lungo che lo chiamano Il Manico di Scopa," spiegò Fred.

"Oh, la nostra troia lo può cavalcare," rise George. "Può cavalcare qualsiasi cosa."

Harry apprezzò non solo la presa in giro al cazzo di Oliver, ma anche il riferimento dei gemelli alla vera identità di Harry. Nessuno, a parte loro, sapeva che stavano punzecchiando Harry Potter. Era esaltante essere trattato solo come una troia e non qualcuno che loro conoscessero. E di sicuro non L'Eroe.

Lanciando un'occhiata da Fred a George per chiedere il permesso, e ottenendo dei cenni di assenso e ghigni da entrambi, Harry gattonò fino al divano, piazzandosi fra le ginocchia di Oliver. "Posso?" chiese con timidezza.

Wood sventolò una mano in direzione del suo uccello. "Serviti pure," scherzò.

Harry allungò una mano, facendo scivolare le dita su per la lunghezza in un gesto amorevole come quello che aveva usato per accarezzare la sua firebolt. "Bel manico," fuseggiò. "Posso lucidarlo, signore?"

Tutti risero in apprezzamento, e Oliver inarcò le sopracciglia. "Be', di certo ci puoi provare."

Viktor si sedette sul divano da un lato, George dall'altro, e Fred sul bracciolo, tutti pronti per lo spettacolo.

Harry avvolse una mano attorno all'erezione e iniziò a massaggiarla, il prepuzio che scivolava contro il suo palmo e il suo pollice che sfregava sulla cappella ogni volta che risaliva. Le palpebre di Oliver crollarono e la bocca gli si aprì in un "ahhh" deliziato.

Harry si mise in ginocchio, puntando il cazzo di Oliver verso di sé in modo che la lingua potesse leccarne la punta mentre una mano lo lavorava su e giù e l'altra restava aggrappata alla coscia di Oliver.

"Ecco la nostra troia. È così affamata," annunciò uno dei gemelli, e Oliver annuì, felice.

Dopo diversi minuti di venerazione dell'uccello di Oliver, Harry alzò lo sguardo e scoprì che lui lo stava osservando.

"Ce la fai a cavalcarlo?" Il tono era di sfida, ma dolce abbastanza da lasciargli la possibilità di rifiutare.

Harry sorrise, annuendo. Diede alla fessura gocciolante di Oliver un altro giro di lingua e poi si tirò indietro, le mani che lasciavano andare il cazzo con delicatezza. Harry si alzò in piedi, e Fred e George gli si misero accanto, prendendolo per le mani per aiutarlo a salire sul divano. Con i piedi ai lati delle anche di Oliver e le mani aggrappate a quelle spalle forti, Harry si abbassò. Con una mano, Oliver si tenne il cazzo, che svettava alto e dritto dal suo grembo, in attesa di Harry.

Quando ne sentì la punta sfiorargli le palle, Harry rabbrividì. Le mani di Fred corsero sui suoi fianchi, aiutandolo e guidandolo finché Oliver posizionò il suo cazzo. La sborra colava dal buco di Harry, ricoprendo l'uccello di Oliver. "Be', sei lubrificato a sufficienza," osservò l'uomo, e Harry non poté fermare il rossore che gli scaldò la faccia, cosa che sembrò deliziare Oliver, che gli sorrise. "Quando vuoi."

Harry rabbrividì alla prima spinta lenta del cazzo nel suo canale sensibile. Ne aveva già presi tre, e le sue terminazioni nervose erano più che pronte. Ebbe uno spasmo intorno a quell'ultima intrusione, il suo stesso uccello scattò in risposta. "Ahhh," gemette mentre si spingeva verso il basso, accogliendo la lunga erezione di Oliver più a fondo. La prima metà fu facile, ma quando raggiunse una posizione accovacciata, con Fred che ancora lo aiutava a reggersi, Harry sentì le sue interiora iniziare a stirarsi, per via di quell'uccello che stava arrivando più a fondo di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai provato.

Gli occhi di Oliver erano fissi sul suo stesso cazzo, le mani che stringevano i cuscini del divano mentre osservava Harry calarsi giù e ingoiarlo. "Oh, cazzo, sì!" gemette.

"La puttana lo prenterà tutto," concordò Viktor, accarezzando la sua seconda erezione mentre guardava.

Harry fece un altro lungo respiro prima di lasciare che la gravità lo portasse alla fine del percorso, le sue palle bagnate di sborra premute contro la pelle di Oliver e le ginocchia schiacciate contro i fianchi dell'altro. Ansimando, Harry fece una pausa, cercando di abituarsi alla sensazione di avere un cazzo tanto a fondo che avrebbe giurato gli arrivasse fino all'ombelico.

Lo sguardo di Oliver scivolò lungo il suo corpo e incontrò i suoi occhi. "Ok?" chiese.

Harry sbatté le palpebre e poi ghignò. "Fantastico," disse, la voce affannata e tesa. Oliver gli sorrise di rimando, annuendo. Harry strinse i muscoli e rise soddisfatto quando l'altro scattò. "Adesso ti cavalco," dichiarò con un piccolo ghigno.

"Troietta sfacciata," gli rispose Oliver, deliziando Harry.

"Davvero," risposero contemporaneamente Fred e George. "Fagli vedere," disse George quando Harry guardò verso di lui.

Harry spinse verso l'alto, ondeggiando un po' in avanti mentre scivolava di nuovo lungo quell'erezione infinita, e poi ricadde giù, prendendola tutta. Pensò di vedere gli occhi di Oliver rovesciarsi all'indietro mentre l'uomo gettava la testa contro lo schienale del divano e rabbrividiva.

"Sì, cavalcalo, fagli vedere cosa sai fare!" urlò Fred, come se stesse facendo il tifo per Harry durante una partita di quidditch.

Harry si lasciò andare, ondeggiando su e giù sul cazzo di Oliver, e quando prese il ritmo ogni discesa si fece sempre più veloce e brusca. Il cazzo di Harry schiaffeggiava l'addome tonico di Oliver a ogni spinta verso il basso. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi, e la sua concentrazione era totalmente focalizzata sui movimenti del suo corpo.

"Fottutamente fantastico," dichiarò George, e gli altri concordarono, aggiungendo, "cavalca quella scopa," e "prendi quel manico".

Oliver era oltre le parole, gemeva e si spingeva verso l'alto per andare incontro a Harry ogni volta. Harry sentiva la pancia agitarsi e tremolare ad ogni colpo. Era il genere di cosa che faceva male, ma in modo fantastico, anche se sapeva già che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato indolenzito. Però domani poteva aspettare, perché Harry stava cavalcando Oliver Wood come il talento naturale che era.

Oliver stava ansimando e gemendo. Afferrò le anche di Harry e vi si aggrappò forte, inarcandosi con tanta forza e tanto in alto che il suo culo si sollevò dal divano mentre si seppelliva nel corpo di Harry e lo teneva fermo.

Harry avrebbe giurato di aver percepito quell'orgasmo tremante tanto a fondo e con tale forza che non si sarebbe sorpreso di scoprire che gli aveva gonfiato la pancia. La sua testa scattò all'indietro con un urlo di dolore e piacere, e fu immensamente grato che ci fosse lì Fred, a reggerlo per le spalle per evitare che rotolasse via da Oliver e dal divano.

Quando Oliver collassò di nuovo sul divano, Harry collassò con lui, accasciandosi in avanti finché la sua faccia sudata fu premuta contro il petto altrettanto sudato dell'altro. I due stavano tremando e ansimando.

"Lui gioca quidditch?" chiese Viktor. Voleva essere una battuta, naturalmente, e tutti ridacchiarono. Quando Harry lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi a George, il peldicarota gli fece l'occhiolino.

Harry era ancora incredibilmente eccitato, il cazzo schiacciato tra il suo corpo e quello di Oliver, e pulsava a tempo con il suo battito cardiaco impazzito. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Oliver gli stava sorridendo. "Gran bella sgroppata," gli disse, arruffandogli i capelli temporaneamente biondi.

"Già," gli rispose, sorridendo di rimando.

Rialzarsi fu un po' difficoltoso, e Harry fu di nuovo grato per l'aiuto di Fred. Quell'uccello che andava ammorbidendosi, pur restando impressionante, scivolò fuori dal suo corpo con un altro getto di liquido.

"E adesso ne ha presi quattro su cinque," annunciò Fred, e gli occhi di tutti si posarono sull'uomo in poltrona.

Charlie era rimasto in silenzio, senza unirsi allo scambio di battute durante la serata. Harry, tornato a inginocchiarsi sul pavimento, alzò gli occhi e trovò lo sguardo dell'uomo puntato su di lui. Si stupì quando le guance di Charlie si arrossarono.

"Non è costretto a farlo. Non è qualcosa che mi aspetto," disse, gli occhi attenti e rassicuranti fissi in quelli di Harry. 

"Può prendere il drago," disse George con voce burbera.

Gli occhi di Charlie si alzarono sui gemelli, che erano in piedi ai lati di Harry. "Non lo forzate," li avvertì.

Harry spalancò gli occhi e sentì un brivido di anticipazione. Drago? Lanciò un'occhiata al pacco di Charlie. Aveva ancora addosso la vestaglia, il tessuto ammassato fra le gambe, ma sfoggiava una protuberanza ben evidente. Harry si leccò le labbra, impaziente di vedere cosa gli stava offrendo. Gattonò fino a trovarsi di fronte a Charlie.

L'attenzione di Charlie era tornata su Harry, gli occhi blu scuro intenti. Non si mosse, non allargò le gambe; una mano rimaneva, quasi casualmente, appoggiata sul suo grembo.

Harry spostò lo sguardo da lì alla faccia di Charlie. "Per favore, posso vedere?"

"Faglielo vedere, Charlie," lo incoraggiò Oliver.

Charlie annuì prima di portare entrambe le mani allo scollo della vestaglia e separare lentamente il tessuto nero. Gli occhi di Harry studiarono con avidità quel petto scolpito, ricoperto di lentiggini e ricci peli rossi, e poi scivolarono più giù, seguendo la striscia di pelle scoperta dell'addome di Charlie. E lì le cose si fecero non solo ben più che bollenti, ma anche interessanti. Ad un primo momento, Harry non era sicuro di cosa stesse guardando. Qualcosa era arrotolato intorno all'ombelico di Charlie e si allungava verso il basso. Non appena altra stoffa scivolò via, Harry si accorse che era un tatuaggio… con delle scaglie. Una lunga coda. Poi il resto della vestaglia venne scostata dal grembo di Charlie e dalle sue cosce.

Harry sbatté le palpebre.

Era un drago. Il tatuaggio di un drago, un Palladifuoco Cinese, con il corpo allungato verso il basso, che copriva la zona dove ci si aspettava ci sarebbero stati dei peli pubici rossi. Aveva ampie ali rosse, tese in maniera tale che le punte arrivavano a coprire le anche di Charlie, curvandovisi attorno. E poi il collo della bestia si ergeva –e si ergeva– lungo il pene, e la testa era la punta del suo cazzo. La bocca della bestia era l'uretra, e i suoi occhi… gli occhi erano due sfere di metallo dorato che adornavano le estremità del piercing sulla cappella. Davanti, gli artigli del drago si estendevano verso il basso, curvati intorno alle palle di Charlie, che erano state tatuate per sembrare due uova d'oro.

"Il Drago in tutto il suo splendore," scherzò Oliver, ma c'era un pizzico di ammirazione nel suo tono.

Ed era giusto che lo ammirasse, pensò Harry. Non era solo il tatuaggio a lasciare a bocca aperta. L'uccello di Charlie sarebbe stato strabiliante anche senza. Era spesso come quello di Viktor e lungo quanto quello di Oliver. Era magnifico. Le ali sbattevano leggermente sotto il suo sguardo, e Harry sorrise al potere della magia. I suoi occhi seguirono di nuovo tutta la lunghezza, e Harry non poté evitare di leccarsi le labbra quando notò che la bocca del drago stava colando liquido pre-orgasmo.

"La nostra troia sta sbavando," lo stuzzicò George, e Harry sentì le guance arrossarsi. Non era imbarazzato, ma era sicuro che in tutta la sua vita non si era mai trovato davanti niente di tanto sexy quanto Charlie e il suo drago. 

Harry si obbligò ad alzare lo sguardo su Charlie, che lo stava ancora osservando. "P–posso toccarlo, per favore?"

Charlie sembrò compiaciuto da quello che aveva visto sul volto di Harry. "Sai come maneggiarlo?" lo punzecchiò.

Harry fece un sorrisetto e rispose a tono, "Sono sicuro di sì."

"Allora fa ciò che vuoi," disse Charlie con voce bassa e ricca.

La mano di Harry tremò quando l'allungò, le dita che andarono ad accarezzare i lati di quell'erezione magnifica, che scattò, le ali che tremavano leggermente. Era così… realistico, che Harry poteva quasi di credere che fosse una creatura a parte, invece che l'uccello del suo amico. Harry l'accarezzò, lasciando che le sue dita giocassero su e giù su quella lunghezza allo stesso tempo soda ed elastica. Udì il respiro di Charlie incastrarglisi in gola.

Altro fluido gocciolò dalla bocca del drago, e Harry, raccoltolo con le dita, lo massaggiò sull'erezione. Lanciò un'occhiata a Charlie, e vide che aveva gli occhi socchiusi, ma sempre puntati su di lui.

"Posso baciarlo?" domandò.

Harry percepì il brivido che attraversò il corpo dell'uomo. Gli occhi di Charlie si chiusero per un momento e annuì, spalancando le gambe per permettere a Harry di avvicinarsi. Scivolando più vicino, Harry si piegò in avanti, inspirando l'odore muschiato dell'uomo prima di schiacciare le labbra sulla punta, sbavandole di fluido appiccicoso, e poi, incapace di resistere, aprì la bocca per leccare.

Charlie rabbrividì di nuovo, e quando Harry alzò lo sguardo, le labbra ancora a contatto con la punta morbida, l'altro lo stava di nuovo osservando. Incatenando lo sguardo di Charlie al suo, Harry cominciò a roteare la lingua in una spirale sempre più ampia, finché ebbe ricoperto l'intera enorme superficie della punta di saliva. Le labbra ci si tesero intorno, mentre la lingua giocherellava con il piercing che ne attraversava la carne. Charlie spalancò la bocca e sbatté le palpebre. "Oh, cazzo," esclamò. 

"È questa l'idea, fratello," gli rispose Fred, e Harry udì le risatine degli altri.

Harry non attese di avere il permesso: avvolse la mano intorno la lunghezza e allungò l'altra per toccare quelle uova d'oro. Charlie gemette, gli occhi che gli si chiudevano di nuovo. Harry riusciva a malapena a chiudere la mano intorno alla circonferenza di quel cazzo enorme, ma tanto bastava per iniziare a carezzare e stringere mentre massaggiava quelle grandi palle nel palmo della sua mano. Poi succhiò, la lingua appiattita premuta contro la punta.

I fianchi di Charlie scattarono e le mani afferrarono i braccioli della poltrona mentre lottava in modo palese per mantenere il controllo.

Harry fece vibrare la gola. Poteva sentire la vibrazione nell'asta sotto la sua mano, e percepì il tremore delle cosce di Charlie che lo avvolgevano. Harry si fermò, la sua bocca lasciò andare la punta, e le sue mani si bloccarono quando alzò lo sguardo su Charlie. Attese che aprisse gli occhi. Quando lo fece, Harry parlò. 

"Voglio _questo_ ," diede una strizzatina, "dentro di me." Harry cercò di rendere palese la supplica anche nei suoi occhi, sul suo viso.

Sembrò trascorrere molto tempo mentre Charlie lo fissava negli occhi, e la stanza era stranamente silenziosa mentre anche gli altri restavano in attesa. Charlie lasciò andare un lungo respiro tremolante. "Non sei obbligato a farlo. Pochi ne sarebbero in grado, e ancora meno sarebbero disposti a farlo."

Quella frase glielo fece desiderare ancora di più. In parte era per la sfida, ma era anche per il pizzico di nostalgia nella voce di Charlie.

"Posso e voglio farlo," disse Harry con sicurezza.

Charlie sorrise. "Anche io."

Harry sentì un'ondata di calore scorrergli lungo il corpo, e provò così tanto piacere a quelle parole da restare quasi di sasso. Ingoiò il groppo che aveva in gola e, dando al drago un ultimo bacio leggero, lasciò andare quel meraviglioso uccello. "Come mi vuoi, signore?"

Charlie sorrise, ma poi lanciò un'occhiata a Fred e George, prima di riportare di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry. "Sulla schiena, gli occhi su di me."

Harry si precipitò a ubbidire, tornando a stendersi sul materasso, con le ginocchia piegate e le gambe aperte. Fred e George si inginocchiarono ai suoi lati, e agganciarono ognuno un braccio sotto una gamba di Harry, per poi sollevarle e allargarle in modo da tenerlo spalancato per loro fratello. Stavano entrambi sorridendo raggianti a Harry, pieni d'orgoglio. Lo rendeva felice vederli tanto soddisfatti. George lo accarezzò lungo il fianco e Fred gli prese la mano.

Charlie si alzò, lasciando la vestaglia sulla poltrona. Prese un vasetto da un tavolo lì vicino prima di inginocchiarsi fra le gambe di Harry.

Il corpo di Harry tremò, nervosismo e desiderio in guerra dentro di lui al pensiero di quell'enorme uccello e di come sarebbe stato sentirselo dentro. Non si era spaventato quando aveva guardato Charlie negli occhi, ma al momento stava iniziando ad agitarsi, preoccupato non solo di essere o meno in grado di farlo, ma anche di deludere Charlie, e anche Fred e George.

"Guardami," disse Charlie, con tono gentile e inflessibile.

Harry reagì automaticamente e alzò lo sguardo. Charlie era splendido. Come un dio che si elevava sopra Harry. Charlie aveva aperto il vasetto e stava prelevando con le dita una crema densa, che poi usò per ricoprire il proprio cazzo. Le scaglie del drago brillarono e la coda si contorse con violenza. Charlie parve comprendere l'ammirazione stupita sul volto di Harry e ridacchiò.

"Guardami negli occhi," si corresse.

Harry arrossì per essere stato beccato a occhieggiare di nuovo il cazzo dell'altro. Charlie si fece più vicino, finché le sue ginocchia non furono schiacciate contro i lati dei glutei di Harry, il cazzo che svettava fra le gambe di Harry, che riportò la propria attenzione sul volto di Charlie, su quegli occhi, ormai tanto dilatati da sembrare scuri, il nero della pupilla che aveva quasi cancellato il blu dell'iride.

"Il tuo desiderio è eccitante, la tua sottomissione, splendida," gli disse Charlie.

"Grazie," sussurrò Harry, provando un'inaspettata esplosione di emozioni, e i suoi occhi parvero inumidirsi.

"Puoi dirmi di fermarmi in qualsiasi momento," lo rassicurò Charlie.

"Non ti fermare," implorò Harry.

Fred diede una stretta alla mano di Harry e George gli afferrò l'altra. Harry fece un respiro profondo, trovando conforto sia nel loro supporto, sia nello sguardo bollente di Charlie. Sentì il primo sfiorar di dita sul suo culo quando Charlie gli spalancò i glutei.

"Per lo meno sei già ben lubrificato e allargato," disse Charlie tra sé e sé.

Harry arrossì di nuovo, ricordandosi che stava grondando della sborra di altri quattro uomini. Poi sentì il calore della punta del cazzo di Charlie e la sorprendente freddezza del metallo. Harry non era sicuro se il suo buco si fosse richiuso un po' o se il cazzo di Charlie fosse davvero più largo di quello di Viktor, ma si sentì allargare. Non gli fece male, non ancora. Il corpo di Harry si aprì, come se stesse dando il benvenuto a Charlie al suo interno. Harry non poté evitare di abbassare lo sguardo per osservare il progresso di quella meraviglia dipinta mentre si muoveva dentro di lui. Le ali si stavano muovendo, sbattevano delicatamente su e giù, come se il drago stesse volando. Quell'idea fece sorridere Harry, e gli scappò uno sbuffo che era quasi una risata.

"Il drago è felice," scherzò Oliver al di sopra di Harry.

Per un momento Harry alzò lo sguardo oltre Charlie, per trovare Oliver e Viktor in piedi lì accanto, intenti a osservare mentre si masturbavano.

"Gli occhi qui," gli ricordò Charlie, e Harry arrossì di nuovo, sentendosi in colpa per aver disubbidito. Charlie gli sorrise. "Va tutto bene?"

In quel momento, il cazzo di Charlie era probabilmente arrivato alla stessa profondità di quello di Viktor, e il corpo di Harry era teso intorno a lui. Harry poteva sentire l'indolenzimento della sua apertura abusata e delle pareti interne. Dando una breve strizzata, sentì il punto dolere e sorrise per il modo in cui l'uccello di Charlie scattò in risposta. "Sì, tutto a posto," rispose.

"Non devo arrivare fino in fondo per divertirmi," gli disse Charlie, ritraendosi un po' per poi scivolare di nuovo alla stessa profondità.

Harry ansimò, godendosi il movimento e la sensazione di quel cazzo che scivolava nel suo tunnel ricoperto di sborra. Dovette fare un respiro profondo per mettere di nuovo a fuoco gli occhi su quelli di Charlie. "Lo voglio tutto."

"È una troia talmente insaziabile," disse George con approvazione.

"La puttana delle meraviglie," aggiunse Fred.

"Zitti voi due," li sgridò Charlie. E i due si zittirono davvero, anche se entrambi alzarono gli occhi al cielo.

E Harry sorrise. "Di più, per favore."

Charlie annuì, scivolando in avanti finché le sue mani furono appoggiate ai lati di Harry. Ma per il momento non affondò di più. Invece si leccò le labbra e chiese, "Posso baciarti?"

Fu una domanda sorprendente, che fece rendere conto a Harry che nessuno di loro lo aveva baciato fin da quando era arrivato. Persino i gemelli, che di solito lo baciavano un bel po', non lo avevano fatto. Immaginò che fosse per via del ruolo di 'puttana', e non di 'amante'. Rivolse un gran sorriso a Charlie. "Mi piacerebbe anche quello, sì."

Per prima cosa Charlie gli sfiorò il naso con il suo, poi le sue labbra stuzzicarono quelle di Harry in una carezza gentile prima di coprirle. Harry sentì un lampo di elettricità attraversargli la spina dorsale, il corpo che si stringeva attorno al cazzo di Charlie e la bocca che si apriva in un gemito. In un attimo, Charlie approfittò dell'apertura e fece scivolare la lingua nella bocca di Harry. Anche il suo corpo si fece avanti, e il cazzo affondò di più nel corpo sotto di lui.

Il corpo di Harry pareva volerlo come non mai: le mani si strinsero in quelle dei gemelli e le gambe si tesero contro le loro braccia mentre Harry si inarcava per andare incontro Charlie. In risposta, Charlie gemette e iniziò a ondeggiare, e ogni volta l'uccello che si faceva strada sempre più a fondo, la bocca che continuava il suo assalto, la lingua che spingeva e si intrecciava all'altra.

Harry poteva a malapena udire i mormorii e gli ansimi intorno a lui, ma quei suoni sembravano lontani, tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta a Charlie. Lasciò andare le mani di Fred e George per afferrare le spalle di Charlie mentre si muovevano insieme. Come con Oliver, Harry sentì la punta di quel cazzo nello stomaco, ma più pieno, e con un livello di calore che lo faceva sentire come se stesse andando a fuoco.

Sopra di lui, Charlie si tirò indietro quanto bastava per ansimargli contro le labbra. I loro nasi, ancora schiacciati l'uno contro l'altro, le labbra che si toccavano a ogni spinta nel corpo di Harry. George e Fred dovevano averlo riposizionato, forse stanchi di tentare di trattenergli le gambe quando si spingeva con tanta forza verso l'alto a ogni spinta, perché Harry si rese conto di averle avvolte intorno ai fianchi di Charlie, con i talloni che affondavano nelle sue chiappe.

Charlie aveva iniziato con delicatezza, ma in quel momento stavano ondeggiando, la pelle che schioccava forte e umida, le palle che sbattevano contro il culo di Harry a ogni affondo nel suo corpo. Se l'indolenzimento che sentiva era un'indicazione, l'uccello di Harry era con molta probabilità viola, ancora bloccato e inerme fra di loro. Sapeva che a quell'ora sarebbe già venuto se non fosse stato impossibilitato. Cavalcò onda dopo onda di piacere, tanto intense da essere quasi dolorose. O forse era del dolore che era piacere. Non importava. Era meraviglioso.

Le mani di Harry persero l'appiglio sulle spalle di Charlie, il sudore di entrambi le aveva rese scivolose, quindi le agganciò dietro il collo dell'altro. Gocce di sudore cadevano dal viso di Charlie su quello di Harry. Si stavano spingendo l'uno contro l'altro, desiderosi di ancora più contatto, disperati e eccitati. Harry non aveva idea di quanto tempo era trascorso; i muscoli urlavano per lo sforzo anche se non voleva che finisse. Poi Charlie iniziò a ringhiare, quasi mostrando i denti, mentre il suo corpo si irrigidiva e rabbrividiva, spingendo con tanta forza che Harry si sentì inchiodare al pavimento da quel cazzo e schiacciato da quel corpo. Sentì quell'enorme cazzo tremare dentro di lui, e si immaginò il torrente di sborra riempirlo.

Harry aprì gli occhi. Quelli di Charlie erano stretti con forza, il suo volto una smorfia di piacere. Harry poteva sentire entrambi i loro cuori battere tanto velocemente e con forza tale da sembrare che avessero fatto una gara di corsa. Con un brivido gigantesco, la tensione lasciò il corpo di Charlie. Harry poté sentirlo in ogni punto di contatto, da dove le sue braccia erano avvolte intorno al collo di Charlie, alle chiappe muscolose sotto i suoi piedi, fino alle cosce premute in mezzo alle sue. Harry riusciva a malapena respirare, nonostante stesse ansimando. Dopo un lungo momento, sentendosi sospeso nel tempo, Charlie si tirò su abbastanza da togliere il suo peso da sopra Harry, e sbatté le palpebre nella sua direzione. Una gocciolina di sudore restò in bilico per un momento sul suo naso, poi si infranse sulla guancia di Harry. Charlie sorrise, arrossato in modo quasi uniforme per lo sforzo e le pupille tanto dilatate che il blu era quasi svanito. "Tutto ok?" chiese a Harry.

A Harry venne voglia di ridere. Ok? Non era per niente ok. Ogni nervo del suo corpo era teso allo spasmo e ogni muscolo tremava ancora per lo sforzo. E, dato che non poteva finché Fred e George non lo liberavano, non era ancora venuto. Il culo gli bruciava, e poté percepire il gocciolio quando l'uccello di Charlie scivolò fuori a metà. Harry sbatté le palpebre. "Assolutamente fantastico," rispose con un sorriso.

Charlie rise, e accanto a lui, Fred e George gli fecero eco.

"Te l'avevo detto," rincarò Fred.

"Cavalcare draghi è il suo destino," concordò George.

Charlie alzò gli occhi al cielo, tirandosi indietro in modo da uscire del tutto dal corpo di Harry. I muscoli di Harry si tesero in un crampo, e il suo buco tremò per il vuoto improvviso. Altro liquido appiccicoso colò fuori e giù, lungo le chiappe di Harry. Il suo cazzo ebbe uno spasmo doloroso.

Sopra di lui, Charlie si appoggiò sulle mani e sulle ginocchia. "Grazie," gli disse sottovoce.

"A te," rispose Harry.

Charlie gli diede un altro bacio dolce e veloce per poi sedersi sui talloni con un gemito. Harry rimase sdraiato con gambe e braccia spalancate. Non poté fare a meno di guardare ancora, sorridendo al drago ormai a riposo. Naturalmente era più piccolo di prima, ma sempre non piccolo. In quel momento le ali erano ripiegate. Sembrava che si stesse acciambellando per dormire.

Charlie seguì il suo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle con un sorriso dolce e quasi imbarazzato. "L'hai prosciugato."

Oliver ridacchiò e Viktor scoppiò a ridere, e gli altri si unirono subito dopo. Harry fece un sorriso stupido. Gli uccelli degli altri erano tutti a riposo, ormai, sudati e appiccicosi per le seghe che si erano fatti guardando Charlie e Harry. Con passo traballante, Charlie andò a collassare sulla poltrona.

"È ora di portare a casa la nostra bella troia per la sua ultima ricompensa," disse George, strizzando un capezzolo ornato di cerchietto argentato e dando una pacca al cazzo ancora gonfio di Harry.

Harry riuscì a rimettersi a gattoni, mentre la sborra gli colava lungo le cosce e finiva a macchiare il tappeto.

"Credo che stavolta ti daremo una mano a camminare," suggerì George, tirandolo su e afferrandolo in vita con un braccio per tenerselo contro. Fred si posizionò dall'altro lato, sganciò il guinzaglio e, salutando il gruppo, trascinarono Harry al camino e fino a casa loro.

Danny, la vera puttana, era ancora addormentato nel loro letto, perciò fecero stendere Harry sul tappeto in soggiorno con un cuscino sotto i fianchi, le gambe di nuovo spalancate. "Adesso, come pagamento per la nostra splendida troia affamata di cazzo…" disse Fred.

"Leccheremo il tuo osceno dolcetto ripieno di panna," concluse George.

Entrambi si inginocchiarono in mezzo alle sue gambe, si piegarono in avanti, e incominciarono a leccare. Partirono dalle sue cosce appiccicose e scesero, le loro facce schiacciate l'una contro l'altra mentre leccavano e succhiavano il suo buco, sorbendo rumorosamente la sborra di cinque uomini, inclusa la loro e quella del loro fratello maggiore, le loro lingue che si ficcavano nell'apertura indolenzita e sensibile di Harry. Mentre uno leccava la 'panna' dal suo culo, l'altro la leccava e succhiava dalle sue palle.

Harry si contorse e urlò, le mani spalancate e puntellate contro il pavimento, le piante dei piedi piantate a terra per inarcarsi incontro a quelle lingue. Dopo la serata appena trascorsa, era un totale cortocircuito per i suoi sensi. "Vi prego, vi prego, vi prego," ripeté, volendo venire in modo disperato, ma ormai quasi incoerente.

Fred e George emisero un gemito di gola, e risalirono dal basso finché entrambi si ritrovarono a leccare il suo povero cazzo, ignorato per troppo tempo. Harry si sentiva gonfio da scoppiare. Poi sentì delle dita scivolare intorno all'anello magico, che si aprì di colpo. L'ondata fu istantanea, e Harry urlò a pieni polmoni, con voce roca, mentre veniva. Fred e George si erano spostati verso l'alto, le bocche schiacciate contro la punta del suo cazzo, in una sorta di bacio osceno in cui entrambi lappavano la punta, accogliendo lo sperma nelle loro bocche.

Harry doveva aver perso conoscenza, perché quando riaprì gli occhi, gli avevano lasciato andare l'uccello e si stavano baciando, inginocchiati ai lati di Harry mentre le lingue lappavano l'una la bocca dell'altro. Con gli occhi mezzi chiusi e totalmente esausto, Harry sorrise mentre li guardava. Gli avevano dato la sua fantasia più sfrenata e segreta. L'aveva vissuta. Non sapeva cosa il domani avrebbe portato, ma quel giorno, Harry era la troia più felice del pianeta.

Il mattino seguente, Harry si sarebbe svegliato nel loro letto, di nuovo nel proprio corpo; pulito, indolenzito, e stretto fra le braccia dei suoi due amanti.

**Fine**


End file.
